Monsters
by xodani
Summary: Bella Swan is 17 years old and being abused by her step father and his son, one night he goes too far and leaves her for dead, can she make it to her brother in time? And even if she does, will she be able to escape the shadows of her past? Rated M for
1. Monsters: Introductions

_I own nothing Twilight; it all belongs to Stephanie Meyer._

Monster: Introductions

_**~A/N this is sort of long but it explains the pre story so please read you will be able to follow the rest of the story so much easier, I promise it will get better suggested song **_Monster by Meg & Dia_**!~**_

By the time most kids are 4 they are scared of the monster in their closet, their daddies sweeping in and saving them. I had that fear too once but then I had no more daddy to save me and the fear changed a bit. These monsters were real and my closet was my safe place because my monsters didn't live in the closet, no, my monsters lived down the hall. Hello, I'm Bella Swan and this is my story… horror story.

My full name is Isabella Marie Swan, but I have been called Bella since I can remember. I am 17 years old living in Phoenix with my '_dad' _Phil. You see Phil is in reality my sadistic step father who likes to be called _'Daddy'. _My real father, Charlie _was _Phil's best friend on the police force until one night 7 years ago when he died in the line of duty due to a drug bust gone haywire. That left me, my mom, and my older brother Emmet, my mom kind of shut down and even at the age of 11 my brother acted like a year old so at the young age of 9 I started taking care of my family. Phil was great in the beginning he was always so helpful and tentative and slowly but surely after about 2 years he started dating my mom, and another year and a half after that they were married. We moved into Phil's house with him and his son, my new step brother James. James was a year older than me and 2 years younger than Emmet, we got along ok I guess but he was always a little weird, even at 14. A half a year later when Emmet turned 17 he was offered a scholarship to play at a school in Forks, Washington even if they were a small off the map town they were known for their football, they hold 50 National titles and 70% of their varsity team are offered scholarships 45% of those being from top universities. That was Emmet's excuse, college, but I knew he just didn't like Phil much, mainly because he wasn't our dad and he wanted on an out. He went to live with a family called the Cullen's, Dr. Cullen was one of the top surgeons in the country whose wife liked small towns. They were well known in the community, as were their adopted children. not 3 months after he left my mother died in a car crash, to say I was devastated was an understatement, I mean sure after dad I was more of a mom than her, but that almost made it harder but I knew once again I would have to be strong, and take on the adult role for Phil, I really did feel for the guy he obviously loved my mom and it crushed him. My brother was upset also, but they were never very close and they had been fighting quite a bit so he came home for the funeral and then it was back to Forks. I don't blame him he really thought I would be okay with Phil and James, but he did feel bad about leaving me, that much was obvious. So that's when it all started, the abuse I mean. The first time it happened was a month after my mother's funeral, I was in the kitchen cooking dinner, like I did every night when James walked in. we didn't talk much but I didn't think anything of it that is until he came up behind me. He was so close, I could feel his hot breath on my neck and I internally shivered, and felt instantly uncomfortable, then he did the unthinkable he started groping my ass I was so stunned I jumped, and in the process sent the boiling spaghetti water spilling across the kitchen floor. Phil walked in at the sound and looked instantly livid, at first I thought it was at James, whose had was currently still residing on my ass, but then I realized he didn't even notice, or didn't care his death glare directed at me alone. I instantly shrunk back from his stare, but that tiny movement broke him from his trance and he stalked forward, he grabbed my neck and threw me into the water I squealed from the feeling of the still extremely hot water and before I knew what was happening Phil's fist connected with my back, hard. as I lie there (thankful for the cooling water) his parting words rang out in my head, accompanied by James's evil laugh in the background "Isabella, this mess is unacceptable you are mine now, and if you don't start shaping up I will throw you away like the broken possession you are." and after that night that is exactly what I was, a possession. That included personal chef, made, punching bag, and pleasure toy. My life with _'Daddy' _and James is in the simplest words, Hell on Earth. My own real horror story complete with the unhappy ending, and my own personal monsters.

***Review please! Tell me what you think and if I should continue, at this point I don't plan on a very happy ending but I would appreciate all opinions. My next update should be tomorrow if I get more than 50 reviews I will **_**try**_** and do 2 chapters.***


	2. Monsters:Too Far

_I own nothing Twilight; it all belongs to Stephanie Meyer._

Monsters: Too Far

**~ A/N Last chapter I accidentally had Bella's family living in Phoenix that was the original plan, but for I am planning in the story I have them living in Seattle so sorry for the confusion but from this point on Bella lives with Phil and James in Seattle. **Song suggestion, Too Far by Evolocity

_Present Day, Bella is 17. _BPOV

Do you ever have those days when you know something terrible is going to happen? You can't explain it but you just feel it and it scares you shitless. Well I have been having those days for the past two years of my life. Today is Monday of the last week of summer and I could not be happier for school to start, and most would think it is because it will be my senior year but in reality it just means not having to stay in my home with Phil and James or Satan and Spawn which ever works. I am different from most teens most have a morning routine for school that starts at 5 or 6 am and goes something like; alarm, snooze button, alarm, shower, hair/makeup, clothes, breakfast, and school. Whereas mine starts at 4 am goes something like; alarm, work clothes, clean house (bathroom, kitchen, do laundry, vacuum), cook breakfast (not for myself), shower, cover bruises, get dressed, walk to school. So you may ask why I would be excited for that and the answer is simple, my morning routine doesn't change during the summer, the only thing different is that instead of walking to school I walk to work 4 days a week for 10 hours a day (8am to 6pm) well it's 3: 45 now, might as well get to workin'.

_3 hours later. _

Great any minute James and Phil will be down here and I just had to have cut myself while cleaning today which threw me off schedule, you see normally I would have been upstairs in the shower while their eating breakfast, you see I have it all planned out I feel more comfortable naked in the house if they are distracted by food. Now they have never technically raped me so I am still a virgin, but that doesn't stop them from getting their release. For some reason Phil has this weird aversion to popping my cherry, like the sick bastard actually has any kind of conscience but for whatever reason when I told him I was a virgin I was off limits (in that way) but apparently my mouth wasn't as virginal to him. Fucker.

"Morning _Isabella_" Shit. Fuck. Damn it. James.

"James, your food is on the table, and I need to get ready for work." Please, _Please_ just go eat.

"Oh, Isabella I have seen the food but there is something else in the kitchen holding my interest." he sneered while grabbing the back of my neck. Shit. Fuck. Damn it. I'm in the kitchen. Oh God not today, not right now, no tears stay down it will just make it worse. Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry.

"Please James; I'm going to be late please just let me go." Uhg I disgust myself pleading with this monster.

"Okay Bella I'll let you go for now. But you_ will _be making this up to me later, and I will _not _be gentle about it. Got it?" he growled in my year. By this point I was too scared to do anything but give him a shaky nod. Once he released me I got out of the kitchen as fast as my shaky legs would carry me.

After a 5 minute cold shower I threw on my only pair of nice black jeans, a black long sleeved tee to hide my arms and my dinner t-shirt I threw a baggy long-sleeved button up shirt that I still had from Emmet into my messenger bag for later and ran out the door to try and make it to work on time. I worked at a small dinner about 30 minutes from my house and recently picked up a part time job at a book store part time to get me out of the house a little longer.

I made it to the diner with 3 minutes to spare and quickly clocked in. I saw Geo the owner in the back as I headed to pick up my order pad.

"Bella! How is my favorite worker this morning?" I loved this man he was a tiny Greek man in his 60's he was always so sweet to me, I thought he always suspected something but never said anything to me as he had never met Phil and James was a pretty good actor, but he had known my mother and my father and has looked out for me ever since I was little.

"Morning Geo, I'm great thank you for asking, but I was wondering if I could head out a couple minutes early. Just this one time but I'm starting a part time job at the bookstore a couple blocks over and wanted to get there a little early so I could learn the ropes." I was nervous about his reaction but he just replied with his ever present smile in place

"That's no problem Bella, but I am worried about you over working yourself, I mean you already work a regular 4 days a week _and _you pick up extra shifts. You should go out and have fun with friends."

"Thank you Geo, I really appreciate your concern but I need to be saving up money for college and I'm more of a loner anyway I have my friends at school but I've never been one to need anymore. And I promise I won't take on as many extra shifts, I won't really need it when I start working."

"Okay but if you ever need a break, come see me I would be more than happy to give you a couple of paid personal days."

"Thank you Geo, I knew there was a reason you were my favorite guy." I said with a chuckle.

The rest of the day passed uneventfully. I left the dinner about 5:45 and made my way over to the book store arriving by 6; my actual shift starts at 6:30 and will go until 10.

At 10 I helped Mary, the owner, lock up and started walking home. As I got closer my stomach started twisting uncomfortably I suddenly regretted having that sandwich at the diner a really don't think I can hold it down but I hadn't eaten since Friday at work and couldn't take it anymore. Oh yea I forgot to mention, I cook everything and do all of the shopping with _my _money but I'm not allowed to get over 100 lbs. yep that's right I am 5'5" and 90 lbs. It's disgusting but it's necessary the last time Phil caught me eating he kicked me in the stomach until I threw everything up. So now I eat at the diner before I go home.

I reached the front door hesitating as long as possible the feeling in my stomach becoming more intense. I didn't understand I mean I was forced to do this shit almost every night I have learned just to detach myself from the situation. And it wasn't about what he said about not being gentle; I mean he is _never _gentle. Something was about to happen something big, and it was not going to end well that much I knew. And as I stepped through the door my feelings were confirmed.

Phil was standing there holding his wedding picture with my mom; the only problem is that my mother's face was blacked out with marker. I knew instantly that James wasn't around tonight and that he had everything to do with this. Phil most likely knew this too, but I was the one who was going to pay.

"YOU LITTLE BITCH!" he screeched.

"Phil please calm down, tell me what happened you know I would never do that. I loved that picture too. Please Phil" I knew it was useless but by the end of my pleading I was on my knees full on sobbing.

"NO! Don't lie to me. I don't care how it happened but _you _let it" he grabbed me up by my hair and slammed my face into the still open door in turn forcing it closed with and audible_ 'BANG' _I could feel the blood start to run down the side of my face, mixing with my tears. I used to pass out at the sight of blood, and although it still makes me queasy I have had to get used to dressing my wounds so I am much more immune to the salty rusty smell.

Phil still had me by my hair and it was evident that he had lost all control he was screeching inaudible sentences and making no sense at all. His pupils were dilated making his eyes look black and glazed over with pure raw fury. He brought my chest down hard onto his knee, successfully knocking me out of breath. I was begging and pleading with him through my shallow gasps for breath. He brought me up to his eye level, lifting me off the ground by my hair before dropping me painfully onto the floor.

I knew right away that my ankle was broken after landing on it but before I could assess any further damage he kicked me in the stomach making me double over in pain. I turned onto my back slowly trying to get myself to my knees. I was brought back down by a blow to my kidneys when he punched me. I fell again rolling to my side only to be kicked once again in the stomach. I wailed out in agony before spewing up my lunch, along with a good amount of blood. I knew this was bad; I had never thrown up blood before.

The mess only seemed to make him angrier and he continued to relentlessly kick me in my side, stomach, back, legs head, anything he could he kicked like I was a goddamned soccer ball. He finally let up, forcefully grabbed me up by my now blood drenched hair bringing my ear to his mouth.

"You are a worthless little whore, I told you step out of line and I will throw you away. Now you're broken and no one will want you. So I just did me, you, and the rest of the world a favor so fallow through and just die already you filthy slut." I was still shaking, tears running relentlessly down my cheeks and I knew he was right. He let me fall back to the floor and walked out of the room.

I heard footsteps come down the stairs, too tired to look and see anything. But I did hear the conversation.

"Nice work in there but you do know she won't get up." I could hear James's sickening voice praising his father's murder job.

"Yea I know I got carried away but who gives a fuck. C'mon kid lets go I'll buy you a drink."

Those assholes! I heard the front door close and the sound of an engine. In that moment everything slowed down. My breathing was becoming more labored and much more painful I knew I was dying and then I didn't want to. No I knew I needed to stay alive and I knew for exactly who. Emmet. He was my big brother, he would want me, he needed the last piece of his family to stay alive, and I needed to get to him.

It was nearly 12:00am but I slowly lifted myself off of the floor but not before releasing some more blood. I got to the counter and found the keys to my old truck. I didn't use it unless Phil or James needed something further away so it had a full tank of gas. And I kept Emmet's last letter with the Cullen's address and phone number in the consol. I hastily made my way to the truck each agonizing step making me that much more determined.

I finally made it inside; I started her up and drove like a bat out of hell. I knew how to get to Forks. And I had actually been to the Cullen's once before when we were moving Emmet's stuff. But I never actually met any of them. I don't know how but I was able to remember the way.

The whole ride I kept throwing up blood onto myself and the amount I was losing was making my vision blur. And after the most painful hour of my life I made it. I pulled up the drive to the white mansion and jumped out of the truck, leaving it running. I basically crawled up the steps, leaving a trail of blood and finally made it to the door. Using the handle as leverage I rang the doorbell.

I heard voices and loud footsteps before the door opened. The next thing I heard was a sharp intake of breath followed by and 'Oh Fuck' I almost chuckled knowing it was Emmet and his bluntness but all I could do was sob. I looked in to his baby blue eyes and watched the emotions play across. Horror, confusion, sadness, pity, and then finally… recognition, that was followed by more horror, anguish and anger.

"Emmet." I choked out, literally choking on my own blood as more made its way up.

"BELLA!" And that is the last thing I heard before I collapsed into darkness.

**~A/N Okay so hoped you guys liked it. Yay she found Emmet. I will try and get another chapter up tomorrow but no promises. And then after that my next update won't be for a few days because I have to do a bunch of stuff for my cousins wedding but I will work super hard for you guys. So look out for my next update and KEEP READING! And as always Review.~**


	3. Monsters: Broken

_I own nothing Twilight; it all belongs to Stephanie Meyer._

Monsters: Broken

**~A/N S I am going to give you a little peak of both Emmet and a very small peak of Edwards POV. And just a reminder my next post may not be until Monday due to me being in my cousins wedding. Song suggestion **Broken by Lindsey Haun **(Imagine it from Emmet to Bella) ~**

_Minutes before Bella arrives. _EMPOV

"Hey Edweirdo wasup?!" I chuckled as he scowled at my nickname as I walked into the kitchen for him but seriously the kid is 18 and acts like an uptight old man.

"It's Edward, _Emmy_"

JERK! Uhg ever since Rose called me Emmy in public no one can seem to let it go. Not that she really liked the nickname but she was at the time the only one who knew my little sisters name for me, and I had pissed her off. Shit I miss Bella, I always felt bad about leaving her with Phil and returning to Forks but she was always supportive telling me that she could be nothing but proud of me. It's weird I'm three years older than her but she has always been more of a mother or caretaker than my own but that has never stopped me from playing protective older brother. I haven't seen her in a couple months she always seems to find some excuse for me not to come and visit and it hurt but I knew she had her reasons so I let it be.

"Whatever dude I'm gonna go upstairs, see you later." I grabbed a water bottle out of the fridge and headed to the stairs.

"Yea see ya"

I was making my way to the front room when I heard the doorbell sound.

"EMMET YOU'RE THE CLOSEST GET THE DOOR!" Alice yelled from her room.

"Alice how did you _kno_… you know what never mind" Freaky little pixie always knows everything. I made my way to the front door and opened it I couldn't help but audibly gasp at the sight before me.

"Oh Fuck!" was my immediate reply. The bloodied girl slowly lifted her head to meet my gaze with a small shaky sob and I was horrified at the sight of her, she looked so broken. I found myself confused by the familiar look of the warm brown eyes, hurt and lifeless, and relieved? But why would this girl be relieved to see m… And then it hit me, so hard it almost knocked me to the ground I knew exactly who this girl was and the thought made me sick, I was physically pained and filled with a rage and protectiveness I have never felt before.

As to confirm my suspicion the fragile girl spoke up I knew the voice better than my own but this sounded different so filled with anguish I couldn't stop the tears that started to form in my eyes.

"Emmet." was all she got out, the way she said it almost like a last prayer.

"BELLA." I bellowed right before her eyes fluttered back into her skull and her knees gave a way. I caught her in a crumpled heap, her blood staining my shirt before I let out a loud anguished wail. I heard the footsteps of everyone in the house coming to see what happened. Edward got their first.

"Holy shit Emmet who the fuck is that!" I barley registered his words as I dropped to my knees, my broken baby sister cradled in my arms.

"CARLISLE, CARLISLE! HELP OH GOD PLEASE HELP NO BELLA NO PLEASE" I was wailing, begging pleading. Finally everyone arrived in the front room as soon as they laid eyes on Bella Esme was crying silent tears while hugging a sobbing Alice, Jasper holding them both in his arms looking pained with everyone's emotions, he is just sensitive in that way always taking on other peoples pain. Rose was at my side her tears matching mine but even her touch wasn't enough to calm me. I had a feeling this reaction had more to do with my reaction, they had never seen me like this, hell I had never been like this I was always happy and outgoing.

Edward was standing to the side still frozen in spot eyes glued to Bella with a look on his face that I couldn't quite understand. He looked murderous, scared, pained, and _loving? _It looked like he was in as much if not more pain than me like her pain was his. I didn't understand but I couldn't really give a shit at that point Bella needed help I was still sobbing over her broken form.

Carlisle looked stunned for a moment before regaining composure and going into full blown doctor mode.

"Emmet move her to the dining room table, I don't want her on the stairs. Make sure not to jostle her." I did as I was told being very careful with her.

"Who is this Emmet?" Carlisle asked still in doctor mode but with more compassion.

"It's Bella. My baby sister you've all seen the picture. Oh god how did this happen."

Everyone in the room gasped. I always talked about Bella and I knew that they all felt like they knew her. Of course she was so much better in person but she was much loved around here. At this revelation the girls just cried harder.

"Jasper, Edward get your mother, Alice and Rose to the next room. Jasper keep them calm, Edward I need you to get an IV stand, fluid bag, and the blood transfusion bags. Emmet what is her blood type?"

"B Positive." I answered

"Okay Emmet you can stay but you need to stay under control I don't know how bad it will look, okay stay calm or you will have to leave."

"Okay ill stay calm." It would be hard but I had to for Bella she needed me now.

"I'm going to have to cut off her clothes. Hand me the scissors from my bag." I ran over to his bags and found what he needed. I watched as he gingerly cut the seams of her clothes. He removed the scraps of her bloody shirt and jeans and I almost emptied my stomach at the sight. At that moment Edward walked in with the supplies and gasped. She lay there on the table in only a bra and underwear but that was not what phased us she was so thin her thighs were no bigger than my forearms and her stomach was sunken in, and her color bone was clearly more visible than could be healthy. Her arms were scrawny and her prominent ribs were crumpled and sticking out in weird angles. But even more than that covering almost every inch of her body were sickly scars, scrapes, what looked to be burns, and huge bruises the shading ranging from a pale sickly yellow to an even more sickening purplish black color. You could tell this was no one time event I just didn't know who to blame.

"Emmet hand me my bag I need to listen to her breathing."

He took out his stethoscope to listen close and his face suddenly turned grave.

"Edward get the car NOW!" I have never in my life seen Carlisle so fierce

"Emmet listen to me one of her ribs has punctured her lung her breathing is shallow and labored, we need to get her to a hospital. I will put her under an assumed name and make sure I am her primary. I will explain the rest on the way."

We heard Edward pull the car around and we rushed outside. Carlisle got in the passenger side and me and Bella in the back.

"Okay so when we get there I need you to stay calm and I promise I will do everything in my power to save her. She has been like this for an hour or two from what I can tell and I don't know how much the internal bleeding is affecting her but I am pretty sure I will have to drain the blood from her lungs. When we get to the hospital I have a stretcher, team, and O.R. waiting and ready. Bring her straight to the team and then follow the nurse to the front desk. I need you to sign her release forms for the surgery I know you won't want to leave her side but if those forms aren't signed then we can't treat her and she doesn't have much time left. You got all that Emmet. Good lets go were here."

He didn't really wait for a reply but I got it all. I hastily removed myself from the car, Bella still cradled lifelessly in my arms as we walked through the emergency room doors. There were audible gasps from all around us but I paid them no mind as I moved her to the stretcher. I placed her down with a kiss to the forehead and an 'I love you' and continued to follow the nurse waiting for me. I signed her papers with a shaky hand before collapsing in the waiting room chair and sobbing into my hands. When I looked down at my palms her dried blood was streaked from my tears and I just cried harder.

At some point the rest of the family arrived but by that point I had shut down. Nothing could comfort me besides Bella. She had always been there for me and I looked up for her because she looked out for me. It should have been the other way around. I was the big brother, the protector, but after my father's death I couldn't but she never complained and we looked out for each other when my mother couldn't. And now she was here dying, because I couldn't protect her because I couldn't deal with my father being gone and I left her after she looked after me I left her it's all my fault.

And now there is nothing to do but wait just sit here and pray to God that he not take away the last part of my family, the most important part of my family. If Bella dies tonight, she talked me with her I will not lose the one person who has cared for me for my entire life. It won't happen.

_Driving to the hospital._ EPOV

Oh my God. How did this happen?

This broken angel was Bella? I remember the picture Emmet had shown me of Bella at her 16th birthday right a few months before he had moved away. She was by far the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. I remember all of Emmet's stories and she only sounded more perfect I'll never forget what he said once "She's kinda like Edweirdo with all of that classical music shit and the girl doesn't go anywhere without a book she has read more books than any library has ever held I swear to it." Regardless of the nickname the fact that Emmet said she was just like me sent my heart soaring so even bloody and beaten she held that regal beauty. Her eyes even in the picture held sadness, but also strength, determination when I saw her tonight I instantly fell for her, and hard. I don't know how it happened but I felt this pull towards her this instinct just to hold and protect her. It sounds sick but I almost ripped Emmet's hands off for touching her. I had to remind myself that he was her older brother and just wanted her safe. So here I am speeding down the road at 1:30 in the morning praying that God not choose to take back one of his most precious angels.

I stopped at the entrance while Carlisle and Emmet made their way in with Bella. I called Jasper and told them to bring everyone down. We walked into the waiting room together to find a completely devastated Emmet shaking with violent sobs. Rosalie took his hand but he didn't respond he just rocked pack and forth chanting "please please" over and over.

As everything started to hit me I collapsed in a chair and continued my prayers as a single tear slid down my face. _No one will ever hurt her again… I will make sure of that_

**~ A/N Okay so there you have it tell me what you think! Once again any opinions or ideas are welcome with open arms. REVIEW! ~**


	4. Lost Possessions and Cruel Intentions

_I own nothing Twilight. It all belongs to Stephanie Meyer. _

Monsters: Lost Possessions and Cruel Intentions

**~A/N Hey guys so the wedding stuff is all done and I can get back to writing. It is really short but I decided to give everyone a quickie chapter to hold over until I can write a good one. So here is a small peak into Phil's twisted mind, hope you enjoy. ~**

_Night of _Too Far_, Returning home with James. _PPOV (Phil)

I pulled into the driveway happily buzzed soaking in the feeling before I had to go deal with the shit waiting for me inside.

"So what are we supposed to do with the body? I mean I saw the way she was bleeding and she was barely breathing as it was there is no way she could last 5 hours" _( A/N and she couldn't have but she is currently in the hospital having found the Cullens, has so that is why she is still alive.) _

James brought me out of my trance, in reality I had no idea what to do with the body. It's not like covering up a murder was an everyday occurrence for me. I mean sure I was happy to rid of the little bitch but I was slightly freaking out.

"Fuck I don't know, but I need to think of something fast I mean there is no way in hell I am going to end up but away for that little skank. C'mon lets go inside and survey the damage we will think of something, it's not like there is anyone left to care about her, her brother will become a big fucking football star and forget all about her were doing him a favor."

At this point I was trying to convince myself fuck I didn't like the bitch, looked too much like her mother like fate was taunting me. that is why I never took her, or let James for that matter it wasn't Renne it was too damn close but not her so I knew that if I was going to treat her the way I did I couldn't sleep with her too. Hitting her made her less Renne and more like a toy, taking her would have been too much. And her being that close a match to Renne made her off limits to anyone else if I ever decided to take Bella she would be mine and mine alone. But fuck if she didn't give me a release, simple if she was down on her knees and my eyes were closed than she was every other common whore on the street.

As I considered all of this we approached the front door when I realized it was partly open.

"Did you leave the door open when we left?" I looked pointedly at my son worried.

"No I closed and locked it like always." I took time then to look back to the drive way and realize that the truck was gone, and now I was freaking out. She was gone; I had no idea where and by this time she could have told anyone.

"Shit dad she's going to fucking tell, I am not going to fucking jail." I walked into the house to the room she had last been in. James was still freaking out.

"James calm down for a second, come look at this room, and look at how much blood there is. I am sure that if she left she is probably dead on the side of the road somewhere. We will pack up and leave for the cottage and lay low until this all blows over alright? Now, there is a chance she could be alive so for the next couple days we will look." James just nodded in response

"Alright you get the bags I will drive to the nearest gas station and fill up. I will be back in two hours tops; I want to use the pay phone to check the local hospitals."

Never did I ever think this would happen. But there is nothing I can do now but fix it. I don't care where she is or who she is with Isabella Swan is mine, I will get her back, and she will regret ever trying to leave. It is only a matter of time, and people will get hurt.

**~So what do you think? Review and tell me if you guys would like another PPOV anywhere in the future. Next chapter will BPOV waking up in the hospital I will have it up either later today or early tomorrow. ~**


	5. Monsters: New Day

_I own nothing Twilight. It all belongs to Stephanie Meyer._

Monsters: Somewhere In between

**~ Hey guys sorry for the late update but I need to use my brothers computer due to issues with mine and well he needed his computer so I had nothing to work on so I will work extra hard on this chapter hope you enjoy it. Song suggestion- **Somewhere In Between by Lifehouse. 

_At the hospital. _BPOV (she is still unconscious.)

As I opened my eyes I found myself in the middle of an open meadow (A/N not Edwards meadow, that comes later) I sat up to find myself shocked at the lack of pain found in the simple movement that usually brings so much of it. I looked up to see that the sun was shining down on me warming my skin, this was so not Seattle. I looked down at myself to find the most gorgeous white sun dress my arms were bare but my skin looked soft, supple, and healthy not a bruise, burn, cut, or scratch in sight. All I could think was that I was dead.

I wanted to be upset because I didn't want to leave Emmet but I couldn't bring myself to feel anything but complete peace. Birds were chirping, there was a small breeze that rustled the leaves on the trees, somewhere far off there was the relaxing murmur of a little brook and I was finally happy, content with my surroundings, nothing could touch me. I could sense someone else in my heaven and for once I felt absolutely no fear as I turned to reveal who was with me and if I hadn't been dead I would have had a heart attack (A/N keep in mind she's not really dead it's just what she believes.) .

"Hi baby girl, I missed you." My mother was standing there in a long flowing white dress on my father's arm. He was dressed in all white, a button up and jeans, we were all barefoot.

"Mommy? Daddy? It's really you." I could feel the silent tears running down my cheeks. But they were not from pain or fear or sadness, but from pure elation and relief. I threw myself at my parents, landing in my father's arms feeling at home.

"Yeah Jingle Bells it's us. I missed you, you are so beautiful Bells." I took in my father's scent; it was just like I remembered feeling my heart swell at the use his old nickname for me.

"I missed you too Daddy, so much. I'm so happy we are all together." At this statement both of my parents smiled down at me, they were content but showed a bit of sadness, and I finally felt a bit of fear start to creep up my spine. My mom was the first to speak.

"I am so sorry for leaving you Bella, but I am so proud of you. You are such a strong young woman. But it is not your time you need to go back."

"W-What do you mean go back? I don't want to go back. Please let me stay here with you I need you mommy please, please." I was crying now, sobbing into my mother's shoulder begging her not to leave me again.

"Look at be Bells." I looked into my father's eyes to see all of the love and compassion they held for me. "You are a fighter and it is not right for you to be here. Not yet. You came here because you needed time but that time is almost up and it you need to go back. You will learn why in time and I promise that we will be together one day, but you're not done fighting yet. But I promise you we will be there every step of the way fighting along with you to keep your soul strong. You are such a good person and I am so proud to have you as a daughter. So go now Bells, go and fight, show everyone how strong you are. And we will all be together someday soon." My dad leaned down and placed a kiss on my forehead, each of my parents used their free hand to take one of mine and we were all connected as the meadow started to blur.

We were spinning and with each pass my parents would start to blend into the background as I started my journey back to humanity. The light was fading out before everything went black.

I stayed there sitting in the darkness, alone for some time before I saw a very small light at the other end of the black. I started towards it, each step bringing me closer to a dull beeping sound; it was getting brighter and brighter as I got closer to the beeping. Finally I reached the edge of the light, and went plunging down over the edge.

With a _whoosh _I crashed into my body. The constant rhythm of the beeping skipped a beat as I was reconnected to myself. And then I felt it, the pain, it consumed me like a wild fire spreading through every inch of my body and all I wished for was death (A/N no she is not turning into a vampire she is just in a lot of pain) my eyes were still closed but I could hear others in the room. Their voices just soft buzzing sounds, but enough for the pain in my head to become more evident. My lungs felt like they were on fire, each heaving breath bringing on another round of pain. I felt someone squeeze my hand, and so I squeezed back hoping they could calm my pain. After I did that I heard a small gasp. At more fuzzy murmurs, slowly they started getting louder and clearer, I felt another squeeze at my hand and once again I squeezed back, finally being able to make out the voices.

"Bella, Bella can you hear me? Please Bella answer me do something oh god please, wake up. What's wrong Doc, is she deaf, what she squeezed please what now oh god she can't hear me oh no what now!" I instantly recognized Emmet's baritone voice freaking out. Then I heard another voice, it deep, like Emmet's but softer and more mature. His tone formal but with a soft fatherly undertone to it.

"Bella if you can hear me I want you to flex all of your fingers" so I did "good job now I need you to take your time and open your eyes for me."

Slowly I prepared myself and I started to open my eyes. My eyelids felt so heavy and I was so weak, an action as small as opening my eyes was bringing me pain. Finally I was able to start fluttering my eyes the blinding lights hurting my sleepy eyes. When I was able to keep my eyes open I was able to make out two blurry figures in the room with me.

I started to panic as they were standing over me I was scared, did Phil and James find me already? My breaths started coming out in short painful gasps and the beeping by my head started going into overdrive, one of the figures made to approach me and I screamed, the figure froze and the one next to him put a restraining hand on his shoulder, before going to speak. I recognized it as the fatherly type voice I heard before.

"Bella, calm down I know you can't see clearly yet but we are not here to hurt you, I am a doctor and this is Emmet, do you remember Emmet?" Emmet oh my god it really happened. I made it to my brother. The beeping started to slow at the motion at his name and my breathing was calming, my vision was begging to focus until I could finally see my brother.

"E-Emmy" I didn't even recognize my voice, it was scratchy and hoarse and my throat was on fire. But at the sound of his name my brother came rushing forward to be by my side clutching my hand in his and I started to cry. I was so relieved I finally got to see my brother again. I was free from my horrible life, at least for now, but I would take it.

Crying hurt the sobs racked through my body making the pain Alost unbearable, but I couldn't stop.

"Shhh… Belly, it's okay. I'm here now it's going to be okay, please calm down your hurting yourself shhh." Emmet's voice finally started to calm me, he always had that effect, until I was in control of my breathing, and my last tears escaped. He tenderly wiped them from my cheeks with his thumbs. When the other man in the room cleared his throat. I looked up at him.

"Hello Bella, my name is Dr. Carlisle Cullen. I'm Emmet's host father, and your doctor."

"Hello." I couldn't get anything else out before I went into a coughing fit from my throat being so dry. Emmet reached and gave me a glass of water, I gulped it greedily and it felt so good on my burning throat. I found myself able to talk again.

"Where am I? What's wrong with me?" I looked from Carlisle to Emmet both of them looked pained. Carlisle spoke first.

"Well Bella you are in Forks Hospital what do you remember." Oh God, I really don't want to tell them about Phil. I can't no, what will they think.

"Well, I got hurt" I started cryptically. "Then I realized I needed to find Emmet, then I drove to the address from his letters, I made it there, saw Emmet and I assume I passed out. So what is wrong with me?" They both saw that there was more to my story than I was letting on, and I could see they didn't plan on letting it go.

"Bella" Carlisle started "I need you to tell me what happened who did this to you?"

"Who said someone did this to me? I fell down the stairs that's all I am fine" Neither of them believed my horrible attempt at lie but I had to hope they didn't try and question me further.

"Bella I saw the injuries, do you expect me to believe that the stairs can leave burns and hand shaped bruises? Bella please you need to let us help you." Carlisle sounded so concerned I couldn't understand his compassion I mean he doesn't even know me, why should he care about me? Why should anyone care about me? The compassion I was feeling was too much for me to handle I haven't felt loved in so long ever since Emmet left. I mean sure I guess I knew my mom loved me but I never felt it, I had to take care of her. So I just started crying, bawling because I didn't know what else to do.

"Why, why do you need to know? It doesn't matter, I don't matter please just leave it alone, I don't need to drag you into this. I'm sorry for burdening you, thank you for your help but if you would be so kind as to sign me out I will leave to go back home." I was surprised at how strong my voice sounded through my sobs but I couldn't get them involved, this was my burden and they needed no part in my misery I couldn't bare it if Phil were to hurt either of them.

Suddenly I felt my shoulder getting wet and when I looked over I realized that it was Emmet crying onto my shoulder. I was shocked. I had never seen my big bear of a brother cry and it broke me.

"Emmet please don't cry, what's wrong?" He looked up to me and he looked so pained I could barely stand it.

"Belly, how could you think that you don't matter? Please Belle tell me who is doing this to you I need to know I need to help you. You are the most important person in my life now and I can't lose you so please don't worry about us because I know that is what you are doing and help us help you. _Please_"

I couldn't do it I had to tell them, I couldn't let my stubbornness result in Emmet's pain.

"Okay Emmet I'll tell you." I finally relented; I was going to tell my story for the first time, _ever._

**~A/N So who's POV do you want to hear the story from?, and do you want reactions from Emmet and Carlisle POV's? Let me know in your reviews, and I would also like some opinions on reactions from other characters, should her and Rosalie get along or should Rose be hesitant, should she be scared of the boys or accepting? The faster I get your reviews the faster I post. REVIEW! ~**


	6. Monsters:Truth Revealed

_I own nothing Twilight. It all belongs to Stephanie Meyer._

**Monsters: Truth Revealed **

**~ A/N Hey everyone so thank you all for your reviews they really helped in the decision making of this chapter. One quick thing if the chapter title was confusing for Somewhere In Between it was because I never explained it hehe but it was because she was somewhere between life and death. So on with the story. Song Suggestion **The Truth Revealed by Donny Elfman** (No lyrics but the solemn melody goes along with the feeling of the chapter. next chapter will hopefully be a little more upbeat) ~**

**~P.S. I retell the first night Phil got violent like in the Introduction; I will try and be as un-repetitive as possible but just bare with me and look for Emmet's reaction. ~**

_Bella's Story. _EmPOV

I wiped the remaining tears from my eyes as I settled back down into my chair awaiting Bella's story. I knew that it was going to be a story that I didn't want to hear, but it was necessary, from the look on Carlisle's face I could tell we were thinking the same thing. As I looked up at my baby sister I realized that this was the first time I had ever seen her truly afraid, and unfortunately I knew it had nothing to do with her safety but the fact that she was apparently 'dragging me into her issues' pssh. Like there was a chance in hell I was going to let her suffer through this alone. Just as I finished my mental evaluation of the situation, Bella took in a deep breath and began.

"I will tell you everything that you want to know, after I finish speaking. Please do not interrupt me no matter how you might want to react to something you hear, if I don't get this out now I'm not sure I will be able to." Carlisle and I nodded our heads in agreement to her conditions.

"Okay so it all started a little over a year ago. A few months after mom's funeral I was pretty much running the house. Phil was practically catatonic I took care of everything the cooking, cleaning, laundry; I even had to pay the bills. But I knew it was hard on him and I had been taking care of things since my father's death, not as extreme but I knew how to run a household all the same." She took in a deep breath.

"One night I was in the kitchen preparing to start dinner, there was water boiling on the stove and I was preparing to put the noodles in when James entered the kitchen. We never really talked but I thought nothing of it. it was a little awkward him just watching me so I ignored his presence. then he walked up behind me and started to, uh…um…grope my…uhm…backside." She hung her head a bit as if she were ashamed that some pervert took advantage of her. a fierce animalistic growl rumbled in the back of my throat as James made a solid place onto my hit list, not a smart place to be Jamesy, not a smart place at all. Bella and Carlisle looked taken aback by my outburst but I just nodded to Bella to continue her story.

"So I of course was taken completely by shock and I ended up spinning around so fast that the boiling water and pasta went flying across the kitchen floor, which of course Phil heard. When he walked into the kitchen I was still in shock and James was still coping a feel." she said that last part with a humorless snort.

"He looked absolutely livid, it was actually pretty frightening. at first I figured he had seen James and would go off on him but then I realized that he just kept looking from the floor to my face and he grew angrier by the second. When I realized what was happening I moved back a little and James had stepped away, when Phil saw me move I swear it was like he was an animal about to pounce on his dinner." She was starting to laugh a bit now, with tears streaming down her cheeks, but it was one of those hysterical unbelieving laughs that revealed pain rather than humor. I wanted to reach out and take my baby sister, hug her pain away, but she needed to get through this story on her own and I knew the hard part was coming up.

"I was so horrified by the sight of him, his pupils dilated to the point that they looked black, and his eyes glazed over and he lost it. He grabbed my neck and pushed me down into the pasta water, the water had just been boiling so it was enough to welt my skin and burn me. I screamed out more in shock than anything else but when the pain finally did set in and I tried to get up he punched me in the back." She was shaking now but her voice still held strong. I was horrified and new that I would relish the day that Phil Dowery left this earth by my hands.

"He went onto tell me how I was his, and object or slave if you will. He would rapidity beat me even if it was just as an outlet for stress. James joined in too but he preferred a different type of abuse." her face was distorted with pain as she finished. As the reality of her words set in before I knew what I was doing I shot out of my chair sending it flying into the wall behind me before is spun around and put a hole in the same wall. I was so disgusted that someone would put their hands on my sister. I should have been there to protect her but I wasn't I ran from it because I was scared and I couldn't deal. I ran from the one person who was left to care and let her get hurt I was disgusted.

A small whimper brought me back into reality and I looked back at a fear stricken Bella. I instantly regretted my outburst.

"I didn't want to Em, I really didn't but I wasn't sure of what they would do and I was scared and I'm sorry. I said no the first time but they wouldn't have it and I got hit really hard and I still didn't want to but I'm sorry."

She was full on sobbing somewhere between groveling for forgiveness and defending herself and I couldn't have felt shittier.

"Oh Bells I'm so sorry that just took me a little by surprise please forgive me I'm so sorry this is my entire fault I should have been there for you I'm so, so sorry." I was on my knees my forehead resting on the side of her bed, groveling for her forgiveness not 3 minutes into her story. How the hell was I supposed to do this?

"Its okay Em, are you sure you can handle the rest of it." I didn't trust my voice so I simply took her hand in mine and mutely nodded my head.

"Okay well neither of them ever technically raped me, so I am still physically a virgin, I was used for oral sex but Phil forbade it go any further than that, the reason is still unknown to me but I sure as hell wasn't going to question it. So it went on like that for the next year. I wake up at 4:30 cook and clean, go to school, go to my job, go home, cook dinner, not eat, get beat, clean myself, clean the newly ruined house, depending on the night dropped to my fucking knees then went to bed to wake up within the next hour with nightmares that would make a grown man shit his pants and call out for mommy. I had to pay most of the bills and Phil is still on the payroll at the station until the end of the summer when he will need to go back, even so I had to get a job to give him extra money. For the summer I recently took up a morning through late afternoon shift at the diner I worked at, then I would walk to a book shop and stay until late to avoid being home." Too say I was shocked would be an understatement. Of course the story disgusted me I mean there were these men torturing my baby sister but was more shocking was watching Bella as she told it. In the begging of her most recent rant she started out slow, cautious, and ashamed. She barely managed it in a whisper. The next part she said with such hate and hostility her words were dripping with venom so much so that I wouldn't be surprised if they burned her mouth, it was the first time I had heard my baby sister swear. And then the last part she said in an almost business like tone like she really was talking about her everyday schedule. She had detached herself from all reality with silent tears running down her face by the time she was done, the girl sitting in front of me was no longer the sister I once knew and I just wanted her back nothing would stop me from bringing her back.

"Belle, I am so, so sorry it's my entire fault I shouldn't have left." I wanted her to know how sorry I was, I knew it would never be possible for her to understand the kind of guilt I would hold because of what I had let go on. Suddenly she snapped back to attention her eyes for a brief moment regained that fire I knew so well as the younger sister whom I looked up to. But I also knew I was in trouble.

"Emmet Michael Swan, how dare you try and put this mess on yourself. You know very well that neither dad, mom, nor I would have ever let you pass up this opportunity. You never left me Emmet I knew I always had you and that is what kept me fighting. I let this go on for too long and I see that now that I know it is hurting you. I am sorry I was avoiding you but I felt like Phil needed me at the time he was getting worse and as much as I want to hate him for what he has done I know he loved mom and I could never hate him for that. I will never forget the things he has done but I forgave him every time."

I was just about to interrupt, well more like blow up and make a complete scene, she sensed it coming and held up her hand to stop me.

"Let me explain that better. I will never forget what Phil has done to me, nor do I wish to ever go back to him. I won't have him in my life, but that doesn't mean I have to live my life carrying the weight of a grudge around it's just not worth it."

My sister will never cease to amaze me about how incredibly mature she really is.

"And that is why Emmet I don't want you to ever carry around any form of guilt for what happened to me, you were here for me when I came for you and I can't really ask for any more than that. How were you supposed to know I needed your help if I didn't ask for it? I purposely made sure that you couldn't find out and you can't hold yourself responsible for that. Well there you have it, that's my story"

We sat in silence for a minute, the only sound coming from Carlisle's pen scribbling away at the notes he was taking before he finally spoke up.

"Bella what happened last night? From what you have been telling us the beatings have never gone that far before, so what made last night different?"

"I was running a little late that morning I was still very sore from the previous night's beatings and was moving a little slower than usual. Normally I would have been out of the house before Phil or James was up but that morning I had just finished setting up breakfast when James came down. I needed to leave for work before I was late and James wanted me to well… anyway I just couldn't I was on the verge of tears and I begged him just to let me leave. He let me go with the promise of a mercy free night when I returned home but hell I wasn't really all that nervous about it I mean there aren't very many mercy free nights. All day I had a weird gut feeling that something wasn't right and it just got worse during my walk home from the bookstore. When I entered the house I figured out why. James had defiled Mom and Phil's wedding photo, scribbled out mom's face with a black pen. Now I get blamed for everything in that house. Clearly the photo had been fine when Phil woke up this morning and there was obviously no way I could have done that from across town, but even so I was going to take the blame for it, I had no choice. Phil intended to kill me last night, told me that I was no good for anyone anymore and should do everyone a favor and die. I was going to listen to him when I realized that Emmet might need me I am the only real family he has left. I had always taken care of my family so even if I didn't care what happened to me, I knew that you would and I wouldn't be the reason for anymore of your pain. I got in my truck, drove to the address from your letters and ended up passing out on your doorstep."

It hurt to hear that Bella didn't care about what happened to her, but not surprising. I was immensely happy that even if it was just me she found something to live for. It is very true that I would have never been able to function if I lost my baby sister. She was so composed during her story it scared me a little bit, but I knew it was all a defensive front the moment she started braking down. As the sobs shook her little body I folded her into my arms, not too tightly as to hurt her, but enough of a death grip to let her know there was no way I was ever going to let her go. I realized as I clung to her as if my life depended on it that the saying in my case was literal. My life did depend on Bella's life, she had always been my rock, and my constant I neither realized nor appreciated how much I needed the little girl in my arms at this very moment until I had almost lost her. I needed her all my life and that will never stop, but right now she needed me and I'll be damned if anyone gets in the way of me helping my little sister.

_After the story. _CPOV (Carlisle)

Bella had just barley finished her story when her wall broke down. I saw her defenses go up the second I asked her about her injuries. I was still in awe about how well she was able to keep herself composed but I chalked it up to her acting as if she were talking about her normal routine. But as soon as she had nothing left to hide, the wall she was hiding behind broke and she broke down. I had what I needed to start the report so I silently stepped out of the room to give her and Emmet some privacy.

I really was in awe of this girl, as a once big city doctor I had seen my fair share of abuse cases and there was always a reason for the secret being kept, but none like Bella's. When victims don't come forward about abuse it is usually for one of three general reasons they are either scared of the abuser's reaction, scared no one will believe their story, or feel somehow responsible for the abuse due to the mental and emotional abuse that goes along with it. It is more that usually a combination of the three. But Bella didn't give any of those reasons.

Yes she was scared of what they might do and no she didn't want to go back but the only reason she hid the abuse for so long was to take care of those around her. It seemed that when I had made my observations she had always been a care taker so even if Phil had been very cruel to her he had loved and cared for a person very special in Bella's life, seeing him in pain after her mothers death brought to surface once again her martyr personality, she put aside her own pain to sooth the pain of others. She knew the abuse was wrong and what surprised me more is she never saw the abuse as her fault, she blamed herself for prolonging it and not coming forward but she knew that Phil and James had been wrong.

Even if he was hurting her in Bella's eyes he needed her to care for him like her mother could no longer do, and I feel that she saw either herself or Emmet in James, he had never had a mother, and he no longer had a father to care for him so she took on that role.

As for the other finer points such as the sexual abuse well that seemed pretty classic. She was 'fear forced' I have seen the tactic used many times. Since oral sex is difficult to force the abuser will instill enough fear in the victim to let them come up with their own scenarios of what will happen if they do not comply, it leaves room for the abuser to make the victim to feel guilty because they were not held down or physically forced, of course that is not the case their natural human instinct for self preservation would be enough for them to comply but their evolved conscience enough to let them see it in a more black and white 'I was not held down I should have fought back' type of way. You could see that as unique Bella's situation was that this particular tactic had worked you could see it in the way Bella had talked about the abuse, she defended her self (which wasn't necessary) and begged for her brothers forgiveness.

At the end of this day as I finished checking in with Bella and setting up a guest cot in her room for Emmet after his argument of 'Carlisle as soon as you and you alone can pick up a kicking and screaming me, throw me over your shoulder, and carry me to the car I will leave with you' that boy was a bear I might have been ethical but I wasn't stupid. Bella was no longer in critical condition, Emmet would never go peacefully, I wanted to see my wife, and they needed each other so I saw no harm in letting him stay the night. I finally took on the situation as Carlisle family man instead of Dr. Cullen and finally saw it for what it was.

Emmet was now part of my family; the boy couldn't have been closer even through blood. Bella was Emmet's family instantly making her our family also and she was hurt. I did not know this girl well but from the endless pride filled stories Emmet had told us and the strong fighter of a young woman presented to me today I was hurting from her pain as I knew the rest of the family would be. It was then I made my decision. I would file my police report tomorrow, along with all of the necessary legal documentation needed to put Bella with Emmet as a legal guardian and me and my wife as a permanent home for Bella for as long as she so chooses after her 18th birthday. I saw the determination in Emmet's features today and I knew he would go to the ends of the earth to help his sister and I knew I would be going along for the ride helping them every step of the way. As long as it was in my control no one would ever hurt my family again, that now very much included Bella. This was going to be hard, but I knew in the long run this mystery girl would help complete our family; it was going to be worth it.

**~A/N Hey all so, I would very much appreciate reviews for this chapter. Next chapter will be back to Bella's POV and most likely stay that way for awhile, I might throw in a little snippet of someone else at the end of a few chapters but only time will tell. As always all opinions and ideas about future chapters are encouraged and I will try for a new chapter within the next few days. Until next time xodani ~**


	7. Monsters: Prievew & AN

_I own nothing Twilight. It all belongs to Stephenie Meyer._

**Monsters: Preview/ A/N**

**~Hey readers so I am very sorry that this is not a full chapter update, I never wanted to have to post an author's note but I don't have a lot of choice unless I want to leave you for another 8 days without anything. So I was working very hard on getting you a chapter before I went away, but today a tree took down the a power line on my street and I lost most of the time that I needed for the chapter so since they weren't able to fix it until just a few hours ago I did not get a chance to write anything good. I refuse to leave you with a shit chapter so I will give you a short preview into it and spend my vacation re writing ideas to be able to write a chapter that I feel is good enough to be posted so I am leaving for New Jersey with family and friends in the morning and will not be back until Saturday the 25****th**** so I will make sure you get a real update by Sunday the 26****th****. So without further ado here is a sneak peek into Monsters: Explanations. **

**Monsters: Explanations**

_Hospital room, after Carlisle leaves. _BPOV

I heard the door click into place and I turned to face my brother. I was so tired from telling my story paired with my physical injuries I was physically, mentally, and emotionally drained. Emmet and I, for the next few minutes, just sat in silence. Not an uncomfortable silence but there was tension in the air I think we were both afraid that if we made any move to change the scene that it would disappear and everything would be a dream, well that's what I was scared of anyway. So I sat and studied my brother's face committing it to memory in case there was a time I would never see it again.

…

"Please don't be mad at me Em, please." I said it in barley a whimper I wasn't even sure if he could hear it.

"Bells. I'm sorry. And I'm not blaming myself I am just sorry that you had to go through this all on your own, I am upset you never came to me about this but never ever think I would be mad at you for it. Now I don't agree that it's not anyone's fault, Phil is an adult and forget about the abuse but the amount of responsibility you held before that started was wrong. It wasn't your place to take care of him but you are the most amazing selfless person I know. But now I need you to listen to me I am not letting you leave, got that? I will talk to Carlisle and if need be me and you both will move somewhere else. No argument Isabella I mean it I am going to take care of you no matter what it takes do you understand? Now I am sure the Cullen's would be more than happy to take you in but I refuse under any circumstances to leave you ever again. You are all I have left Bells and with God as my witness no one will ever get away with hurting you again while I am here."

I stared into my big brothers eyes and saw nothing but brutal honesty shining, I believed whole heartedly that Emmet would _try _with everything he had to protect me, but I was only going on faith that he would succeed.

**~Ok so there you have it. I gave you the beginning of the chapter and a snippet of Emmet and Bella's conversation towards the middle. Tell me what you think, I will most likely not be able to respond to any reviews but that doesn't mean I don't love to receive them. Thank you readers and once again I am so sorry for not being able to update but this is the last vacation of the summer then I should be on a more solid schedule as far as updating.**

**Lots of love xodani~**


	8. Monsters:Exlpinations and Letting go

_I own nothing Twilight. It all belongs to Stephanie Meyer. _

Monsters: Explanations and Letting go.

**~This is a bittersweet chapter, Emmet and Bella have a lot to work out but I intend to end on a happy note, two song suggestions for this chapter start with **Bittersweet** by Jim Brickman (no lyrics just piano and violin) and next **Letting go** by Jeremy Camp.~**

_Hospital room, after Carlisle leaves. _BPOV

I heard the door click into place and I turned to face my brother. I was so tired from telling my story paired with my physical injuries I was physically, mentally, and emotionally drained. Emmet and I, for the next few minutes, just sat in silence. Not an uncomfortable silence but there was tension in the air I think we were both afraid that if we made any move to change the scene that it would disappear and everything would be a dream, well that's what I was scared of anyway. So I sat and studied my brother's face committing it to memory in case there was a time I would never see it again. I realized how handsome my brother really was, I mean I always knew that he got the looks in the family but I never really _saw _it until now. (**A/N** His face was very contradictory he had a strong jaw line paired with boyish round cheeks and his bright blue eyes, though filled with sadness, were usually so happy and full of life there was never a time you couldn't see the smile in Emmet's eyes, except for now, and they always kept me happy.

He always looked like a 6'5" body builder version of my mother while I looked more like my father. He was also a very handsome man but I was very plain compared to the rest of my family, I always had been. We had both inherited dad's curls but Emmet usually kept his hair cropped short so it was easier for football and mine fell in long loose curls to my waist. I was broke out of my thoughts when Emmet started up a conversation that we both knew had to be had.

"Why didn't you ever tell me Bells? You said it's been going on for about a year and you have been avoiding me for like 6 months, why didn't you just come to me?" Emmet was pleading for an answer from me he probably thought that I think that I could come to him for help, but it was quite the opposite.

"Because, Em you were happy and I wasn't going to take that away from you, I know that you always took on some of my pain and I will always feel guilty about it, I tried so hard to make sure that you and mom were okay and put on a brave face but I still always knew that you knew that I wasn't okay and I showed you weakness so when you went away and you would tell me all of the great stories of your football and your friends you were finally truly happy and if you took on any responsibility or tried to take away any of my pain than your happiness would be compromised and I didn't want that. Don't you see Emmet, I didn't not come to you because I thought you wouldn't help buy because you didn't _need _to help me, when mom died there no one was there for Phil which meant no one for James they needed my help. As sick as they were I wasn't going to abandon them but Phil took it too far and I knew that if I died you would be left with the pain so I reasoned to come to you. I love you Emmet and this is no one's fault, least of all yours. Please believe that." Emmet was silent for several moments before he said anything but those few moments felt like a lifetime to me. He looked so conflicted as my words sunk in I hoped that he was finally done blaming himself, but scared that he was mad at me.

"Please don't be mad at me Em, please." I said it in barley a whimper I wasn't even sure if he could hear it.

"Bells. I'm sorry. And I'm not blaming myself I am just sorry that you had to go through this all on your own, I am upset you never came to me about this but never ever think I would be mad at you for it. Now I don't agree that it's not anyone's fault, Phil is an adult and forget about the abuse but the amount of responsibility you held before that started was wrong. It wasn't your place to take care of him but you are the most amazing selfless person I know. But now I need you to listen to me I am not letting you leave, got that? No argument Isabella I mean it I am going to take care of you no matter what it takes do you understand? I refuse under any circumstances to leave you ever again. You are all I have left Bells and with God as my witness no one will ever get away with hurting you again while I am here."

I stared into my big brothers eyes and saw nothing but brutal honesty shining, I believed whole heartedly that Emmet would _try _with everything he had to protect me, but I was only going on faith that he would succeed.

"And if I didn't already know that the family would welcome you in with open arms, I would move out and we would get a place of our own but there is nothing to worry about We. Will. Be. Together. Always."

He put emphases on each word to get his point across. And although I didn't want to intrude on my brother's new and happy family I knew I was far too selfish to pass up the opportunity to be with him again. I didn't really know how to respond to that so I just settled for wrapping him up in as tight as a hug I could manage from my current position on the bed. We sat for a few moments in silence, I finally couldn't take it anymore and decided to try and lighten the mood some, but I also wanted to know how bad my injuries were.

"So how bad am I?" I asked him in the lightest tone possible for the current situation.

I saw a flash of pain pass through his eyes as he collected his thoughts.

"Well your most dangerous injuries were the 6 broken ribs, one of which punctured your lung causing it to fill with some blood, the lack of oxygen pared with your concussion is what caused you to pass out. Then there was the internal bleeding it was nothing that couldn't be fixed, obviously, but it was pretty bad. The only trivial injuries you received _last night_ were a sprained ankle and a cut near your eye that needed a few stitches. Then there were the older wounds the multiple bruises, cuts, and burns. You had a small infection that caused you to burn up and flat line during your surgery. I almost lost you." The last part was barley a whisper. He looked physically pained at the thought but quickly composed himself and put on a small smile.

"But I have you now and were gonna be okay." I smiled back at him finally being able to take some comfort in those words. We spent the next hour or so just talking, laughing, crying, just enjoying the comfort of each other we covered everything from school to our mom and dad, I even told him about my experience while I was unconscious in the meadow. He cried and said he had no doubt that it really was mom and dad there. After about an hour and a half Carlisle returned, trailing behind him was one of the most beautiful women I had ever seen she had Carmel colored hair that reached just below her shoulders in gentle waves. Her eyes were a warm hazel color and very inviting, she wore a small sad smile on her lips. She looked to be barley in her thirties the only indications of her age being _very _faint smile lines etched in her perfect blemish free skin and the motherly aura that just radiated off of her.

"Hello Bella, Emmet. It's good to see you to smiling. Bella, this is my wife Esme, she was very excited to meet you and you are going to need some help showering and figured you might feel more comfortable that way. If not I can always get a nurse." Carlisle spoke kindly to me but you could see the concern he had as to how I would react to Esme truthfully she just oozed kindness and just made you want to hug her. I looked to Esme and Carlisle with my first genuine smile in a long time.

"No that would be wonderful thank you. I'm not sure what I did to deserve your kindness but I could not be more grateful to you." I was a little choked up, speaking through the lump of happy tears fighting their way up.

Esme's smile grew tenfold at my acceptance as did Carlisle's. Esme was the first make a move, she walked right over to me and wrapped me in a gentle motherly hug that I responded to eagerly it had been so long since I had felt such an embrace.

"I have heard so much about you Bella, I want you to know that Emmet is like a son to me and after hearing so much about you I can't help but feel for you as if you were one of my own, so no more nonsense about not deserving love from what I hear young lady you deserve all the love the world has to offer. Now let's get you cleaned up and more comfortable." My heart swelled at her words, of course no one would ever replace the love I had for my mother but I felt so safe and loved near Esme, I had no doubt in my mind that if my mother had any choice as to who would look after me in her place she would have chosen this woman.

"Thank you Mrs. Cullen I feel so honored that you would accept me into your family like this."

"Of course dear, and its Esme, no need to be so formal. And despite the circumstances I speak for the whole family when I say that we are the ones honored to have you. Everyone is so excited my Alice is bouncing in anticipation her and Rose are already at work in your new room." I was a bit shocked at her words but elated none the less, Emmet had already told me all about his, _our,_ family and I couldn't help but feel that Alice and I could be good friends. I was wary at first after he told me about how much energy she had since I am a fairly laid back person but Emmet assured me that no one could not love Alice, I believed him.

"Thank you Esme and if it isn't too much trouble I would love that shower now."

She chuckled softly and nodded her head. I turned to see Emmet and Carlisle with goofy smiles on their face from our exchange. I caught Emmet's eyes start to droop and noticed the rest of his disheveled appearance he looked in dire need of a good meal, sleep, and a shower himself. I instantly switched to care taker mode.

"Emmet McCarty Swan why haven't you been taking care of yourself? I am fine now and Esme is going to help me get cleaned up and so I want you to get your butt back to your house eat something, shower, get a good night's sleep and you can come visit me tomorrow when while I prepare to leave." Emmet looked a little taken aback not expecting me to order him around in my state but he knows I don't put up with that shit, Carlisle and Esme just laughed at his defeated expression when he muttered a little 'yes Bella' Esme looked at me.

"Now how did you get him to do that? No whining or anything." I just laughed; it hurt my ribs a bit the release of a real laugh was worth the pain. Emmet came over and gave me a kiss on the forehead before leaving the room behind Carlisle who gave me a warm smile and nod not wanting to push any physical boundaries with me. I was grateful I was comfortable around most people because of my jobs but the only one to show any kind of fatherly affection towards me in a long time was Geo so it would take some getting used to but I still felt the care he had for me and I was warmed by it. Esme got up with a small squeeze to my shoulder to go prepare the shower and I was left to sit with my thoughts.

I was scared that I would most likely have to face Phil again someday, but I decided that for now I was not going to worry about that I was going to be happy with what I was being given and receive the love that this family was offering even if it was only temporary (The situation not their love). I realized that I was for the first time in a long time I was truly content. I was ready to let go and start over. Finally.

**~A/N so there you have it, sorry it took so long. I was happy to right a lighter chapter the story was in dire need of some happy times. So next chapter Bella will finally be going home to meet the rest of the Cullen clan. I introduced Esme to Bella first because I felt that she needed some motherly love and I intend to have their relationship be a very close one. Next update should be in a few days. As always Review. ~**


	9. Monsters:Belong

_I own nothing Twilight. It all belongs to Stephenie Meyer. _

Monsters: Belong

**~ A/N Hey every one I want to apologize for the gap in my updating but I was having some major computer issues, anyway hopefully I have worked them out and will be getting more regular in updating BUT I do have a new commitment so I think that I will hopefully get a new chapter up every weekend, possibly sooner. Well enough from me Read On! No Song suggestion listen to something happy~ **

_**Hospital Discharge Day. **_BPOV

Esme had just finished helping me out of the shower; I don't think I have maintained such a bright color of red on my cheeks for so long. That is just my natural aversion to public nakedness I guess, but Esme made me feel very comfortable. I was sitting in one of the hospital chairs in a new track suit and a single comfy running sneaker due to my brace (Thank God I'm loosing that in a week.) while Esme is brushing out my hair as she tied it back into a simple French braid. I can't help but be completely comfortable with Esme she just sends off such a motherly vibe and no one had played and brushed through my hair like this since my mother…when I was 5, it felt really nice to be taken care of.

Esme and I had been talking for hours; she was such a sweet woman, incredibly intelligent too. She had told me even more about the family, even though Emmet had told me most things, and how excited she was for me to see my new room. Esme was a highly respected interior designer and apparently her Alice and Rosalie had been working real hard on it. I was excited to see it I knew I would love it, she was worried but honestly they could have stuck me in the basement and I would have bowed to their feet as long as it meant not going back to Phil. You could see the love and pride she radiated when speaking about her children, but what was even more amazing was that the look she would get when talking about them was the same look she had when she talked to me I could feel the happy tears stinging my eyes whenever she would look at me like that, she same way my mother had.

It was about 3:45 and Emmet and Carlisle would be arriving at 4:00 to take me to meet the rest of the family. I and Esme continued talking a bit before there was a knock on the door. Carlisle and Emmet walked in waiting cautiously by the door to see how I would react to them. Sure I was still wary about most men but I had been working as a waitress and going to school with boys for years so I was mainly cautious of people I _didn't _know, but I appreciated the action all the same. As I sign I was okay, I opened my arms to Emmet and he wasted no time wrapping me in his signature bear hug. Carlisle had already filled out the necessary paper work so we were good to go. Emmet helped me into the wheel chair and I left the hospital to meet my new life…

I was keeping my vice grip on Emmet's hand as we pulled up the ridiculously long drive way. I and Emmet were seated in the back, Carlisle was driving having taken the rest of the day off to introduce me to the family, and Esme was in the passenger seat. As the house came into view I felt myself growing more nervous I had seen the mansion before so I wasn't too shocked but it looked just as amazing as the last time (pic. will be in profile when ch. is posted).We pulled into the garage alongside five other cars and a bike. I recognized the large jeep to be Emmet's, then there was a silver Volvo, an Aston Martin, a Cherry red BMW convertible, a Canary Yellow Porsche, and a black Ducati bike. I also noticed my truck was nowhere to be seen.  
"Hey Em, What happened to my truck?" He turned to me with a sly smile  
"Well we put it in the work garage out back. Rosalie loves cars about as much as you do she is the only person I would compare your skills too. We are keeping it out of sight" (A/N Bella is going to be pretty OOC in this story so just go with it.)  
I looked to my big brother in awe "You mean to tell me there is an entire mechanics garage on the property?!" I all but squealed.  
He laughed a big belly laugh that sounded through the whole garage while Esme and Carlisle chuckled at my enthusiasm.  
"Yes and Rose is really excited to see you in action." My nerves were finally starting to settle at the thought of the others being excited about my arrival.  
"Okay kids I think it's time we made our way inside." Carlisle's voice broke through the silence and we all exited the car. We exited the garage and headed to the front door (The garage is not attached because it was so big) finally we were inside and in the foyer stood four stunningly good looking people. The first to approach was a small pixie like girl that I instantly recognized as Alice (Enter Alice description. will be a real description in posted chapter) who was bouncing in place.  
"HI BELLA! I'm sure you know but I'm Alice and I just know we are going to be the best of friends can I hug you pleeeeeaaaasssse?" I couldn't help the huge smile that spread on my face from her enthusiasm as I opened my arms to the tiny girl. She squealed and instantly wrapped me in a warm sisterly hug obviously being cautious with my bruises I returned the hug with eagerness. She then took me by the hand and led me over to the others.  
She stopped at a tall Blonde who looked to be about Emmet's age that I placed as Jasper. I remembered he was dating Alice and twins with Rosalie.  
"Bella meet Jasper" I smiled wryly at him, I wasn't scared but he was probably the same height as James had been and the same type of build, not too skinny or to muscular just the right build to not really know what he was capable of. As if he knew what I was feeling he slowly held a hand out without moving forward for me to shake letting me make the choice to make contact or not and paired it with a warm smile and polite nod.  
"Hello Bella it is a pleasure to meet you." He had such a calming demeanor about him I accepted his hand and he gave it a gentle shake before returning his hand to his side and stepping back a bit to give me comfort, it wasn't necessary but the extra gesture made me feel like Jasper was very trustworthy.  
"Hi Jasper it's nice to meet you too."  
Alice then led me to the blonde girl whose Emmet's arm was now around. My confidence took a hit equal to that of a battle ship looking at the blonde beauty in front of me (enter Rose description.)  
"And this is Rose whom I'm sure Emmet has told you about." I nodded slightly and smiled even wider, I was really excited to meet Rose. She smiled right back at me and pulled me into a hesitant hug, I hugged her right back and she relaxed and squeezed me a bit.  
"Hi Bella I am so glad I finally get to meet you. Emmet told me how much you like cars I can't wait to see what you can do under a hood." I had to laugh a little at how excited she sounded.  
"I am really glad I got to meet you too Rose, I feel like I already know you when this big oaf isn't talking football it's all about the 'one and only love of his life' "I said quoting Emmet. She chuckled while Emmet glared playfully.  
Alice pulled me along to meet the last person waiting.  
"And finally my annoying twin brother Edward." I heard Alice say as I lifted my eyes to meet a pair of sparkling Emeralds".

Edward was beautiful, there was no denying that perfect features, white teeth, nice body and the most gorgeous pair of green eyes known to man. There was a strange look in his eye while he was looking at me, not weird or scary but I couldn't identify it, but I wasn't scared. I was surprised when I didn't feel the usual bit of fear that I did around new men. Sure I still had my guard up, but he did make me feel strangely comfortable. He held out his hand and I took it. I was shocked (literally and figuratively) when I felt a strange current pass through our hands the look in his eyes told me that he felt it too, but even so we both pulled back and ignored the strange feeling.

"Hello Bella, It's nice to meet you, and I hope that you will erase from your memory anything that Emmet or Alice has said about me." I chuckled a bit and his smile grew when he saw I didn't feel uncomfortable.

"It's nice to meet you too Edward, it's nice to meet all of you. And I will ask you to do the same for Emmet. "Everyone chuckled a bit at that and Emmet pouted a bit. Then Alice spoke up again.

"Okay Bella, do you want to see your room now? " Alice was practically vibrating with excitement.

"Sure Alice that sounds great." She led me up two flights of stairs and two the most beautiful room I had ever seen. It was probably the size of the entire top floor in my old house; the room was mainly white with one midnight blue wall where there was an Iron wrought bed. The bead spread was pure white with where satin sheets, a midnight blue throw blanket, and blue and white throw pillows. All of the furniture was cheery wood, including the desk which held a new iMac laptop, and desk lamp. There was a shelf in one of the corners that held a very expensive looking stereo system with all types of cds, and a plug for my ipod I noticed that who ever picked the music, was spot on with my tastes. (A/N anyone guess who was responsible for that?)

It was perfect, but my favorite was the cheery wood bookshelf, it was large and stocked with all of my favorite authors, it was standing along side a huge bay window that looked out onto a large beautiful garden, there was a little seat where the window protruded that allowed for a few throw pillows, it was the perfect relaxing reading spot I knew the majority of my time in this room would be on that window sill.

(A/N and I hope you know what I meant by that I described it best I could.)

It was at that point that I started to tear up; it was all so much to take in how these people can know me so well, and care so much. Alice, Rose and Esme were silent as they let me take it in, there was also a very large bathroom attached with a, Jacuzzi tub in one corner and a very large glass pane shower and long counter covered with all types of cosmetics, hair products, and toiletries.

"We didn't know exactly what types of things you used so we guessed, but Emmet pointed us to the correct shampoo, conditioner, and body wash." It was Rose who spoke, and sure enough there was my strawberry shampoo, and conditioner, and freesia body wash and lotion. I couldn't believe that Emmet actually remembered,

"Emmet, remembered my shampoo?" I asked shocked.

"Of course I did baby sister, I always remembered what your hair smelled like, it was the most calming scent in the world," I jumped a little at the sound of Emmet's voice, and noticed that he was the only one there with me,

I still had a few silent tears running down my cheeks that he swept away with the pad of his thumb.

"It was what I smelt when you held me after dad died, and then mom. You probably won't but I remember when I was a little guy and used to have nightmares and I was too embarrassed to go to mom and dad and you were still a baby maybe thee but I would always climb into bed next to you and hold your little hand and would smell that same strawberry scent. Then you would always wake me up the next morning by poking my nose with your chubby little finger. And you tell anyone I just told you that I will tickle you to death." He let a little chuckle go with a single tear running down his cheek at what I assume was the memories playing in his head.

"Of course I remember that Emmet you did it like three times a night. And I would always wonder what your nightmares were about. And don't worry big brother that memory will forever always be only ours." We stood there for awhile holding each other and I felt so _safe _for the first time in so long standing in my brothers arms with my new family in the house.

For the first time in two years I let myself feel peace, in a place where I was not _needed_ but I was _wanted_. I was finally where I home I am home, I Belong.

**~A/N Hey readers, so just recently I have set up an account with so I will be posting different character outfits on my profile throughout the story. There will be indication but as of now I have posted the outfits for Charlie, Renne, and Bella in the Meadow so go check those out. Now the next couple chapters will be kind of fluffy but not overly so. I am giving Bella a bit of a break but she still has some emotional chapters she has to work through it is not an overnight process. And on the topic of Bella I have not mentioned it before but she is pretty OOC, like her clumsiness I mean no one is that cursed so this is my version of Bella she's pretty cool if I do say so myself. Next chapter will be up pretty soon, I will try my hardest. ~**


	10. Monsters:Trusting

_I Own Nothing Twilight; it all belongs to Stephenie Meyer__. _

**Monsters: Trusting**

**~A/N Hello Readers, I know author's notes can be tedious but I always try and put something of worth into every one of them. This author's note is particularly important because recently on my profile I have posted the intros to two stories that I am currently working on and I am considering a third that I will post a description for shortly. But I am leaving it up to vote which I will start first, it is all explained on my profile but **_**please **_**go check it out so I can focus in on one story. Now on with this one…~**

_After seeing Bella's new room, _BPOV

After our tears were dried, Emmet and I ventured downstairs to see where the rest of the family had disappeared to. We found everyone talking quietly in the family room. They all looked up at us as we entered small sad smiles playing on each of their lips. I returned the smile with a new sincerity I have only recently acquired upon reuniting with my brother and meeting the Cullens. We made our way into the room and joined Rosalie on the couch, Emmet next to Rosalie and me next to Emmet.

Small conversation was being tossed around the room, there was an uneasy tension that I am sure everyone was aware of, I also knew it most likely had to do with my story I'm sure they were all curious and were trying not to make me feel obligated to tell them anything, but honestly I was I mean this family took me into their home without a seconds hesitation and although Carlisle knew my story his life wasn't the only one affected and as much as the memories hurt to talk about I wanted them to be able to ask me questions, more than that I wanted to prove to myself that I could answer them. I could talk about what Phil and James did to me I would not let myself be haunted by them. If I could talk about it while staying sane then I could beat them I could beat all of their actions, their words, their _lies_ I could rise above them and come out on top.

Well all of that shit sounded really well in my head now let's sees if it will actually work.

The conversation had reached an awkward silence and I figured now would be the best time to test out my new theory. I cleared my throat effectively putting myself in the spotlight.

"I'm not sure what Carlisle or Emmet, have said about why I am here, or why I showed up looking as I did." I studied everyone's face drawing the conclusion that Carlisle and Emmet were still the only ones who knew any details I was grateful that they respected my privacy enough to tell my story on my own, but a small part of me wished everyone had already known so I wouldn't have to re-tell it once again **(A/N I will NOT be re-telling Bella's story again I have repeated the entire thing twice already, I will simply have to Cullens ask a few questions with answers that may or may not have been in the story previously but hopefully by now all of you know what happened)**

"I think that all of you have a right to know my story, and there may be things that I will not want to talk about just yet, but if you want to ask me questions to help ebb your curiosity I will try and answer them to the best of my ability."

Carlisle spoke up next. "Bella, you don't need to tell us anything, honestly your story is yours to keep as long as you want."

He was very kind in offering me a way out, but I could see that he had a few questions of his own and I also knew he would burry them away if I weren't comfortable enough to answer them, the fact that he would live unaffected by his curiosity made me comfortable enough to ease it, it was the same all around the room, they all wanted to know but it would not affect their behavior towards me if they remained in the dark.

"Thank you Carlisle I appreciate that, but you have all made me feel so welcome and so comfortable that I have no qualms about intrusting any of you with my story. You have truly made me feel like part of a family and from my short experience with a real family I have learned that you don't keep secrets and I don't intend on keeping any from you. That and my reasons are not completely selfless, I want to be able to prove to myself that I can talk about this without breaking I don't want to let this hold me and I think that talking about this openly will be a good way to start, I don't want to see a therapist, the only thing they could teach me would be coping techniques but I have been coping with the reality of this for almost two years, and my frequent contact with the outside world has helped me be able to realize that I can trust. And I trust all of you."

I could still see the slight apprehension on their faces but it was significantly less and I could see them preparing to ask their questions.

"So, um, I guess I will let you, Carlisle organizes how you want to ask the questions but I think that would be the better way I won't go too far into detail, I mean you and Emmet got the edited version." I saw both Emmet and Carlisle both flinch at that revelation. "So I will simply answer what ever you want to know."

"Alright Bella, but please if anything gets to be too much then let us know and we will stop. I guess I will start and we will go around the room from there."

Carlisle stopped for a second taking a deep breath, as I did preparing myself to reveal my story to a room full of people.

**~PLEASE READ!!!!! A/N Really short chapter I KNOW! But not to worry because I plan on letting you the readers come up with the Cullen's questions for Bella. I want to know what you want to know about Bella's story. So please you MUST REVIEW if you want me to get up the next chapter quickly. Leave your questions with the character you want the questions to be asked by, if there are too many of one character I will choose who asks what. I am going to only have one question per character otherwise it gets to be a little repetitive and I have some other plans for the next chapter, so I will be choosing my favorites. And if you haven't already then PLEASE read the A/N at the top to hear about the stories on my profile. Thank you readers.~ **


	11. IMPORTANT

**IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE!! **

Okay readers so please don't hate me too much but I really need your help!!

So I have a Poll up on my profile along with 7 full story summaries.

Now I need you to go to my profile, read them and tell me which one you want to read!

If I get even ONE vote I will know that I have loyal readers and I will have an extra special chapter for you all TOMORROW! So go and vote and if you do so before 11:00pm my time, I will give you a special thank you in the next chapter. That is about an hour from when I post this. Thank you for your time readers.

Lots of Love,

~ xodani.


	12. Monsters:Family Dinner

I own nothing Twilight; it all belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

Monsters: Family Dinner

**~ A/N I'm not going to make excuses I haven't updated in a while and I am sorry. I will try and not make you wait that long again. Quick thank you to all of my readers who are still with me I hope you are still enjoying the story and I have a few calm chapters ahead with very little drama but I am debating making this story shorter than originally planned just because I don't want to add a bunch of filler chapters, review and tell me what you think. ALL OF THE GIRLS OUTFITS FOR THIS CHAPTER ARE POSTED ON MY PROFILE!!!!~**

_After Questioning, _Bella POV.

It had been two hours filled with tears, laughter, and talking. My story was out and I no longer held any secretes from my new family and I had never felt lighter. We were currently in a massive group hug, a little cheesy but Esme insisted and you didn't go against Esme. Carlisle was the first to start speaking, effectively breaking up the hug.

"Well that was all a lot to take in I feel that it would be best if we all broke apart to do our own thing for a bit, and Bella if you are feeling up to it Esme and I were planning on taking everyone out for a family dinner so we can officially welcome you. But if you don't feel up to it we can certainly plan it for another time." He said the last part after noticing the apprehension on my face, I was still in the sweats that Esme had brought me in the hospital and I had nothing else to wear, and I didn't get the feeling that this family dinner would be taking place and McDonalds.

"No, no, Thank you Carlisle really that means a lot to me and I would love to go, it's just that I have nothing else to wear, and no money. I mean you have given me so much I certainly don't expect anything else." They all looked at me like I had three heads.

"Honestly Bella! Now I will forgive you because you don't fully understand the Cullen way yet but this family dresses to impress and with me to guide them they never fail. So the fact that you have suggested that I haven't already filled your closet is a little insulting. You just be in your room in two hours and I and Rose will get you ready." There was no room for argument at the end of Alice's speech; I just dumbly nodded my head not really able to process what she had just said. Everyone chuckled at my expression.

Everyone eventually dispersed and I was alone in the room with Edward. He just kind of looked at me with a weird look on his face that I couldn't really place. Afraid I had something on my face I felt around rubbing at the unknown substance. He pursed his lips obviously amused at me blindly groping at my face trying to find something, I realized there was probably nothing there and huffed in annoyance. He shook his head a little and turned his attention to the television and started flipping through the channels. I decided I would go read one of the books in my library and maybe listen to some of the cd's that I didn't recognize in my new collection.

I got up to leave and Edward turned towards me. I gave him a friendly smile and he gave me a smaller almost _disappointed? _Smile in return when he saw I was leaving. I turned shaking off the thought and walked up to the gues….I mean _my_ room. Wow that was weird to think about. I entered my room and went to the stereo I looked at all of the cd's lined up and noticed that they were all organized alphabetically by artist and then by the year of release, wow anal much? But I did appreciate it; it made finding the right disc much easier. I picked one randomly and it ended up being a Black Label Society album. I had listened to them on occasion and liked their stuff but I was never able to fully get into them because I had nowhere to store the music. I decided that from what I had heard it wasn't exactly relaxing reading music so I placed it back in its original spot and decided on something softer, I was very pleasantly surprised to find a couple homemade cd's of Debussy compositions my mother always played this around the house and it had gotten me into classical music of all types but Debussy held a special place in my heart, especially Claire De Lune, my mother would hum it to me whenever I had a bad dream or just trouble falling to sleep while stroking my hair. I felt tears prick my eyes and allowed one to slip down my cheek before blinking the rest back. I placed in the cd and hit play before making my way over to the small library next to my new favorite window/reading spot. I picked Withering Heights just because I had read it many times already so stopping when I had to go to Alice's room I wouldn't have to stop in the middle of a new story. As predicted I got about halfway through the story before I heard a knock on my door. I called for them to come in and Alice wasted no time swinging open the door and bouncing into the room. They both had their hair and makeup done and looked stunning rose had a very natural look to her eyes and face with nude colors and defined lashes but her lips were lined and blood red contrasting beautifully and her hair was in soft waves with one side pinned back. Alice played around with color using purple eyeliner paired with a shimmery gold shadow that made her bright big blue eyes pop and she had on a nuder lip-gloss with some shimmer to it. Her hair was in her usual spiky pixie do with a thin purple headband in the middle.

"Okay Bella go get in the shower and while you are in there brush the conditioner through with the wide toothed comb I left you and then wrap your hair in a towel once you are out. Me and Rose will figure out an outfit while you are in there. But here bring these in with you and just wrap yourself in a robe once you are done." She handed me a pair of white lacy boy shorts and a matching bra. I blushed furiously at the thought of Alice picking out my underwear and noticed the tags with the expensive designer name and wondered if I had even a single pair of the normal cotton sets from target I had grown so accustomed to my guess was not.

I took my time in the shower relaxing, but glad I was able to do it on my own and got out about 20 minutes later. I tied my hair in a towel and slipped on the undergarments and robe after applying lotion. I was glad that I had my favorite scents, the familiarity was comforting. I hear a knock at the door and Rose calling to ask if it was okay that she came in. I told her I was decent and she walked in and smiled at me.

"Take a seat; you are in for the royal treatment starting with a Mani pedi."

I gulped a little not being sure what the 'royal treatment' would consist of and Rose just chuckled slightly at my nervousness. I took a seat at the vanity table when Alice entered and opened one of the many draws in my bathroom revealing entire mini shelves filled with nail polishes and supplies. Twenty minutes later I had French manicure and pedicure that looked like it was done by professionals and they were starting in on my makeup.

"Okay, Bella your skin is flawless so I am only going to add a very light layer of powder foundation so the other makeup has a base and then I am thinking a Smokey eye and only a small amount of mascara to darken your lashes because they are already so full and long. Um, I think peach colored shimmer lip-gloss and no blush; you take care of that naturally. What do you think?"

"I've never really worn make up but I will trust your judgment and that didn't sound like a lot. I have seen the way some of the girls at my old school caked on their makeup and it made me want to gag. So I am good as long as it is subtle."

Alice seemed pleased with this reply and Rose agreed also.

"Great so Rose how about you get started on that and I will do Bella's hair real quick."

Rose went to work on my face and Alice let my hair down from the towel. She said I had really nice natural curls so she was just going to add a little product and a couple of tricks to make them a little tighter to give off a ringlet effect. She ran a small amount of some type of serum through it and then twisted from the ends to about two inches up around her finger and then left it to dry naturally. About 40 minutes later they left to go get ready themselves and said that my outfit was hanging in my closet and to be ready in about 15 minutes.

I admired myself in the mirror for a moment; not really believing that this was me Rose and Alice really knew what they were doing my make up was subtle but just defined enough to make my best features pop.

**(A/N all girls outfits on profile.) **

I finally made my way to the closet and dressed I was in a beautiful blue dress. It had spaghetti straps that were about a half an inch thick and was a modest v-neck that didn't show too much cleavage, it cinched at the waist and then flowed to the tops of my knees. The shoes were thankfully flats and a dainty sandal and the straps were a gold and silver braided design there was also a bracelet with a thick gold band and smaller sliver bands twisted together that matched. For the first time in years I felt beautiful and confident, I reveled in it and couldn't help but hope that this was a normal feeling that came along with my new family. I made my way downstairs where everyone was waiting in the foyer they all looked stunning and for once I felt as if I looked like I was one of them. Rose was in a tight off the shoulder red dress that hugged each of her curves, it ended about mid thigh and was paired with sheer black tights, black peep toe pumps a thick gold bangle bracelet, and a necklace that I hadn't noticed before but recognized as the rose necklace that my brother and sent me a picture of when he bought it for her on her birthday it was two small black roses and a small heart shaped diamond on a thin silver chain.

Alice was in a strapless dress that had a black fitted bodice and a purple bottom that was a slightly flared a-line that fell a few inches before her knees and a black bow belt was separating the half's defining her tiny waist. That was paired with silver peep toe pumps, a dainty silver bow necklace and a big chunky purple ring. And Esme looked absolutely stunning in a simple black dress; it had a very modest scoop neck that fell about an inch and a half below her collarbone with an empire waist and A-line skirt. She paired that with a crystal bracelet, black and white patent peep toe pumps with a black bow on the front of them, and a pearl necklace and a black clutch purse. **(The necklace on the profile is wrong it should be much thinner and only a few strands.) **

The boys accept for Edward were dressed pretty similarly. They all had black dress slacks and shoes and button downs on, Emmet's red, Jaspers purple, and Carlisle's was white, Carlisle also had a black sports jacket on. Edward was dressed a bit differently in a blue v-neck t-shirt that surprisingly matched my dress, a black sports jacket, nice black dress jeans and a pair of pinstripe chucks that were actually adorable. It wasn't quite as dressy as everyone else but it was appropriate and definitely looked great on him. But I still didn't understand why we matched.

"Wow you all look really nice, but um Alice, why do Edward and I match?" Edward smirked a bit but turned to his sister to hear her answer looking a bit smug. She gave him an evil smirk and he suddenly looked nervously at me and back to Alice. She turned to me amused smile still in place.

"Well besides the fact that Edward requested it there are three couples that match and two others who didn't would look random, this way we don't clash and even out as a group."

I blushed a bit and looked at Edward whose cheeks were tinged pink and he was looking at the floor. _Why would Edward want to match me? _ I decided not to think too much into and drop it, he was obviously embarrassed and I had a feeling I might not want to know the answer. I mean he was gorgeous there was no denying that but I hope he didn't have feelings for me I mean so much has changed and I don't feel like I'm ready for anything like that. So ignoring it is going to have to work for now.

"Alright I guess that makes sense. And thank you for the outfit it really is stunning." I thanked Alice.

"The dress is nice Bella, but it is you who makes it stunning." Alice commented, I blushed a little deeper as the others murmured their agreement. Carlisle finally commented that it was time to leave.

"Alright everyone, since it is a bit of a ride and will be late coming back I hired a car to take us there so we will all be able to ride together, the limo driver just called and is waiting at the front gates, so shall we?"

Everyone paired with their respected partners leaving Edward and me. He offered me his arm which I was slightly reluctant to take because of before, I think he sensed my nervousness and decided to sooth it.

"Would you allow this gentleman the pleasure of escorting you m'lady, as friends of course" he said with faux seriousness, I had to laugh at him and took his arm feeling much more comfortable.

"Why of course kind sir, so noble of you." This time he chuckled at me as we followed the rest of the group out to the car.

The ride to the restaurant took about 45 minutes so we arrived around 8:00 and were seated right away. It was a fancy French place and I had some type of seafood dish that was really magnificent. The conversation was plenty and we were all laughing enjoying the night. We talked a bit about school, Edward and Alice would be in junior year with me while Emmet, Rose, and Jasper would be seniors Carlisle assured me that he would call the school next week when the offices open and have me registered, and make sure that the files remain confidential. I was excited I loved school and it was one place I really excelled, I was even considering joining the girls soccer team, I had grown up playing around with Emmet so I was pretty good at most sports but never beat Emmet at anything but soccer. So I asked Alice how the team was and she said that they were pretty good having made it to the championships the past three years, but not winning.

Once our dinner had been cleared and we had ordered coffee and desert Carlisle cleared his throat to bring attention to himself.

" As you all know this dinner was to welcome Bella into our family, and I would just like to say a few things. Bella, Emmet has been part of this family for a year and a half but it has felt like much longer than that. From day one he would tell us all about his amazing little sister and how much we would love her. It was an ongoing joke for awhile that we knew more about you than we did him, but that wasn't true while everything he said was correct you are much more than Emmet was ever able to describe. So Bella, even if you have only been with us for a very short while you have been a part of this family for much longer so this dinner is really more a way for you to accept us as your family because we all held you in our hearts long before we knew you."

The tears filled my vision and I could feel a few escape as I gave Carlisle and the rest of the table a watery smile, Emmet who was sitting next to me wiped the tears away and gave me a one armed hug. I stood and walked over to Carlisle to give him a hug, it was the first time I had felt any type of fatherly affection for someone in years and it really was a beautiful feeling, I hugged Esme next before returning to my seat. And Carlisle continued with what he was saying.

"Esme and I have given each of the children something as a symbol of family, the boys all get some type of cross, like me, and the girls a bracelet with their birthstone like Esme."

Sure enough each boy had some type of cross hanging around their necks and the girls all showed me their bracelets. Ruby for Rose (July), Rock Crystal for Esme (April), and Emerald for Alice (May). I couldn't help but think that Edward's eyes looked like Emeralds it seemed only appropriate that he was born in May. **(In case of confusion Alice and Edward are twins and Carlisle and Esme's BIOLAGICAL CHILDREN). **

" And now we would like to extend the same to you Bella." Esme handed me a small wrapped box and when I opened it I saw the most beautiful bracelet I had ever seen, it alternated between Sapphire (my correct birthstone) and diamonds, I looked back to them open mouthed and they just smiled kindly at me.

"This is….I can't….Thank you." I was at a loss for words but I saw that there is no way they would take it back so I accepted it as graciously as possible and had Esme help me to put it on.

"Emmet, I think you had something for her also?" Esme reminded him.

"Yep. I bought this last year for your birthday but I wasn't able to see you to give it to you. Dad always called you his beautiful Bell, and so when I saw this I thought of you and decided it was perfect and I want you to have it, I hope you like it."

Emmet handed me another wrapped box and when I looked inside another tear slipped down my cheek. It was a small gold Bell with a hear charm in the middle with tiny diamonds in a small bow form on the heart. It was beautiful, and beautiful Bell. Emmet put it around my neck and I gave him a big hug.

"Thank you, all of you. I feel like I have been saying that a lot but I just have so much to be thankful for now, I may never be able to repay you for all of your kindness but I do accept you all as my family 100% and I will always carry you in my heart."

After that conversation dissipated a bit due to desert and coffee which had arrived, I had a delicious tart type desert. Around 9:30 Carlisle paid the check and we headed back out to the limo, I was sitting next to Emmet, and Rose was on his other side. It had been a very eventful day and the last thing I saw before I fell asleep, safe on my brother's massive shoulder was my family, _my _family, interacting with each other and looking blissfully happy and I decided that nothing could make me happier, and let the darkness take me, a happy smile on my lips.

**~A/N okay so there you have it, fluff filled happy chapter. Next chapter will move forward in time and they will start school. Meaning other characters will emerge and you will see how Bella's relationship with her family members have progressed. And I will slowly start developing Edward and Bella's relationship. Review please, let me know what you think." **


	13. SHORT Hiatus

**A/N** Hi readers, I am sure that you all are just as upset with me as I am with myself. I don't want to make excuses but between school and a few other personal issues I have not been able to commit any real time to writing my stories. I am officially placing both Monsters and Hidden Angel on a very short Hiatus. It is about two weeks until my winter break, at that time I will have the time to sit down and really write. So please bear with me and my sporadic updates. I plan to have the next chapters up sometime after Christmas, and maybe even before. I have some writing done so if you do not want to wait for the finished product and would like a sneak peak review to this A/N and I will PM you the preview. Thank you so much.

Much Love

~xodani~


	14. Monsters:Ready

_I own nothing Twilight, It all belongs to Stephenie Meyer. _

Monsters: School

**~A/N Ok, so I am sure that everyone is a little peeved that I haven't update in so long, but truth is that school has been kicking my butt with the work I need to keep up with. So I think that I will definitely be getting into more of a rhythm now, but bare with me while I try and make the adjustment. P.S. All first day outfits are on my profile. ~**

_Previously- "…__It had been a very eventful day and the last thing I saw before I fell asleep, safe on my brother's massive shoulder was my family, __my __family, interacting with each other and looking blissfully happy and I decided that nothing could make me happier, and let the darkness take me, a happy smile on my lips."_

BPOV _2 weeks later_.

I sat on my bed, taking a few deep calming breaths double checking I had everything packed to start my day. Today I would be starting at Forks High, I don't think that I was really nervous but it was the fact that it was just one more big change in my life that I would be adjusting to. I heard a knock on my door and called for the person to come in. The door opened to reveal Edward, he looked great in his first day outfit (all carefully picked out by Alice) he had on a pair of black jeans, a white v-neck with a black waist coat over it and a black beanie covering some of his crazy bronze hair. Along with that he had on his pinstriped chucks and a chain with a guitar pick and silver head phones and the silver cross that he never took off. He looked hot, like supermodel-I-was-just-in-a-musician-magazine-photo-shoot-hot.

"Ready to go? Everyone is downstairs; hey you look great by the way." I saw him look me over a couple of times and I felt my cheeks grow hot.

"Yep, all set. You don't look so bad yourself." He just gave me a big goofy grin and I couldn't help but return it. Edward and I were pretty good friends as of recently. We had a lot of similar tastes in music and literature, and he was an overall easy person to get along with. I suspected that Edward liked me and I wasn't going to lie and say that I couldn't return those feelings, but I think that we both understood it wasn't the right time.

I had also been spending a lot of time with Esme lately, it was nice to have someone to talk to as a mother figure and she always made me feel right at home. We had some special times together when it would be just us. One was helping her in her garden, we would spend hours out there talking, or just working it was really nice and her garden was amazing. The other was Sunday dinners, Esme insisted on Sunday family dinners no matter what came up, Carlisle would come home from the hospital early and everyone else would stop what they were doing and eat together. Esme always made a big special dinner so I had taken to helping her cook and prepare, it made me feel good to help contribute to such a special time. I still had my moments of not feeling completely worthy of this family and it was usually Esme who pulled me out of my funks, just like two weeks ago.

_~Flashback begins~_

_I sat in my room as I listened to what was going on downstairs; I could hear everyone joking, laughing, and playing around. They all sounded so carefree and happy and I felt the all too familiar weight of guilt pressing down on me as I realized that only a little less than a month ago I had disrupted that in such a gruesome manner. I felt a few tears slip down my cheeks as I pondered silently if I would ever be able to be part of a family without pain being involved. I had my mom and dad, but they died, and I had my mom and Phil, but then she died and Phil…well became someone else entirely, and then finally I had Emmet and the Cullen's, but I had caused them pain and I wasn't sure that was something I could deal with. _

_I walked over to my bookshelf and picked up one of the pictures that Emmet had given me resting on top of it. It was a picture taken when my dad was still alive, Emmet was 5 and I was 3. We were at a park we used to frequent at, I was on Emmet's back and he looked less than thrilled about it, my mom and dad had their arms wrapped around each other, I remember they had gotten a passing elderly couple to take the shot. Even with Emmet's slight scowl we all looked so happy, like a family, and I couldn't stop the feeling that I might not ever feel that again. _

_I was brought out of my musings by a knock on the door. I swept at my tears franticly while letting out a croaked 'come in' to whoever was on the other side of the door. The door opened tentatively and I was surprised to see Esme step through, thinking that she was still downstairs with the others. I placed the picture back on the book shelf and ran my fingers franticly through my hair trying to make myself look more presentable. Suddenly I felt two gentle hands take hold of my wrists to lower my hands from my hair. I turned to see Esme standing close with a small sad smile on her face. She released my wrists and brought a hand up to wipe away the remnants of my tears and she cupped the side of my face softly in her palm, her thumb rubbing soothingly on my cheek. I was shocked by the motherly gesture but couldn't help but lean myself into the touch as I relaxed immensely._

_She lead my over to my bed and sat down beside me taking my hand in both of hers rubbing soothing circles on the back of it._

"_You know Bella, that if you would rather not talk that's okay, I can sit here all day in silence if that would help even a little. But If you would like to talk about what has you so upset I am here to listen."_

_I nodded as acknowledgment to her words as I let them sink in. I was having a bit of trouble figuring out exactly what I was feeling and I opted to take her up on the offer of just sitting silently. I wordlessly placed my head on her shoulder as she began running her fingers through my hair. I was extremely grateful for the comfort she offered as I tried to organize my thoughts._

_Just as promised Esme sat there with me as I got lost inside my own thoughts. My mind was racing a mile a minute and I was having trouble organizing my thoughts. I spoke before my mind registered wanting to say something._

"_I feel so alone. No matter who I am around I can't help but feel like I am on my own, I just want to be able to have a family without all of this suffering. I don't understand what I did to deserve it but every time my life is filled with the least bit of happiness it all comes crashing down, and I am so scared that it will happen again."_

_Esme tightened her hold on me as she began to sway us back and forth, rocking me like a small child. _

"_Bella, no one can predict, or promise the future. Although Alice comes pretty close sometimes." I let out a small snort of agreement, grateful for the small break in tension. "But you cannot continue to live life so cautiously just because something may or may not happen. Family is a subjective term and as long as you love and accept us as we do you, Bella, we are your family. Me, Carlisle, Alice, Emmet, Jasper, Rose, and Edward, we are all your family because we choose to love you as our own. If you are ever going to be happy you need to let go of the fear you have of the unknown because whatever my come, experiencing the love of a family, even for a short while, is worth anything that may come in the future." _

_I clung to her tighter as I let her speech sink in. I knew that I loved these people as my family and of course Emmet _was _my family, but I was still scared that eventually I would have to let them go. But as I thought more about it I realized that she was right. I was so worried about losing them someday that I didn't cherish the time that I had with them. _

"_Your right." I whispered my voice thick with awe. "I love you, all of you as my family and I have let my fear overtake that. And I don't want to dwell on what may happen, because for the first time in a long time I feel happy. Genuinely happy and safe, and I want to enjoy feeling this way for as long as I can." _

_Esme beamed at me as I finished my statement. She stood up and kissed my forehead before taking my hand and leading me downstairs. To my family. _

_~End Flashback~_

"Bella? Earth to Bella. Hello?" I came out of my memories to see Edward waving his hand infront of my face.

"Oh! Sorry, I guess I just got caught up thinking."

He smiled at me softly for a moment, before breaking into a wide grin that made my heart stutter.

"Well alright then. You really ready to go this time?"

"Yeah, I'm ready. He just looked at me curiously for a moment before shrugging and leading me down to the cars.

And as we pulled away from the house, Esme waving at us from the porch, Edward smiling over at me, I realized I was ready for a lot more than just school.

~Okay, well that's it for now. I am finally back and I just ask whoever is still reading to bear with me as I try and get back into things. I will be starting in on Bella and Edward a bit more because I don't want this to go on forever so we will see how they progress as the chapters continue. Review please~


End file.
